


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Katywritessmut



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katywritessmut/pseuds/Katywritessmut
Summary: The gang plays Seven Minutes in Heaven, and Felix proves why Anne loves him.
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

“Really? Seven Minutes in Heaven? That’s what you wanna play?”

Anne’s question is deadpan, and with her quirked brow and twitching lip she looks about ready to blow Sage’s suggestion off. Instead, she smirks.

“What? Think that’s the only way you’ll be getting’ laid?”

For a second, silence, then, boisterous laughter, as Anisa, Felix, Aidan, Iven and Bee break into fits of giggling and laughter.

“N-No!” Sage protests, cheeks flushed brilliantly red, “I just thought it’d be  _ fun _ !”

“Fun for who, exactly?” Anisa asks, catching herself. Her gaze does go to Anne and Felix however, as the former is leaning into the other, with his arm around her shoulders.

“Well,” Aidan shrugs, “I think all of us will have  _ some _ fun.” Their eyes land pointedly at Iven and Bee. Bee is sitting in their lap, and it’s adorable, but I digress.

“Sure,” Felix shrugs, making Anne flinch as she turns to stare at her boyfriend, “why not.”

He sends her a smile, and she pouts, quirking a brow as she crosses her arms. He flashes her a grin, and she sighs, finally relenting.

“Fine. But only everyone agrees to it.”

Anne looks at Anisa, who shrugs, then nods. Then she looks at Bee and Iven, who both nod their agreement. She sighs.

“Right. Go fetch a bottle then, catboy.”

About 4 rounds into the game, things get interesting.

Aidan and Anisa had gotten a round together, Bee and Felix, as have Iven and Bee, along with Sage and Anne.

…that last one bothered Felix slightly.

Logically, he knew Sage wouldn’t make a move—for one, Anne was Felix’ girlfriend, and secondly, Sage was crushing on Aidan,  _ hard _ —but that didn’t keep him from feeling mildly jealous.

(he was very jealous.)

Finally, in the fifth round, something interesting happened—

“Okay, Felix—” Bee says, before spinning the bottle. For a second, everyone holds their breath, but then, it lands—

“And Anne!”

Anne’s gaze catches Felix’, and that’s all it takes for her to feel an immense heat in her abdomen.

_ Fuck. _

__

“Well then,” he smirks, standing, and holding his hand out to her, “Shall we, Anne?”

Anne manages (to her delight) to keep her voice steady as she takes his hand, “Sure.”

He takes her hand, insistently tugging her into her room, which they’d been using for the game. As soon as the door closes behind her, he’s placed both hands on either side of her head, caging her between the wood and him.

“So, Anne,” he purrs, voice low as he draws closer. Her pulse picks up, and she swallows as she stares at him, face heating and warmth flooding her abdomen. “How are you enjoying the game so far?”

“I, uh—” she glances away, then back to him with a shrug and a nervous smile, “Nice, I suppose?”

“I see,” he hums, bringing his lips to her jaw, kissing down her neck, to her collarbone, down to where a patch of white skin disappears in her shirt, leaving her a sighing, gasping mess.

“You know,” she says, breathy and light as she presses her legs together, “People don’t typically…ah…actually do anything while in here, right?”

He hums, nodding as he looks up at her, hands gathering hers, “and who is going to stop me?”

It’s a question—if she’s okay with this, the risk of being heard by all their friends—and her breath catches with the amount of love she finds in his gaze.

And she feels safe as she melts into his roaming touch.

“Not me,” she whispers, as his hands drop to her waist, and her fingers tangle in his hair.

“Good,” he growls, fingers hooking under the waistband of her jeans, sending sparks through her body, “because I’m going to make you scream my name, so everyone in this bloody house knows you’re  _ mine _ .”

He pulls her pants down roughly, making her gasp in surprise, before quickly undoing his own, letting them fall to the floor as his lips find the spot where neck and shoulder connect, and he bites into the soft skin, making her groan as his dick prods at her entrance.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” it’s a taunt, he’s coaxing the answer from her—

“Yes,” she breathes.

“Can’t hear you,” he hums, pressing closer.

“Yes—” she chokes, louder, and as his nails dig into her ass, she raises her voice, “Yes,  **yes** ,  _ yes _ ,  **_yes_ ** !”

He hums, and in one movement thrusts into her, causing her to cry out as he groans. Her arms wrap around his neck, one leg slung over his waist as he pounds into her at a relentless pace. With every thrust she gasps or moans, voice raising to a fever pitch.

His lips latch onto her neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin, and she groans as his dick brushes that bundle of nerves, sending sparks flying through her entire body—though especially her abdomen.

“Ah—Haaah!” she gasps, meeting his thrusts eagerly, “Fuck—”

“Say my name,” he rasps, “scream it, let everyone know who you’re loyal to.”

She groans, head thrown back, hands digging into his hair and tugging lightly, “Felix, Spirits--Felix,  **_Felix_ ** !”

He grunts, biting down on her neck— **_hard_ ** —relishing the following clenching of her cunt around him, and the subsequent release, accompanied by a low moan. Lucky for them both, he isn’t far behind, her release the last push he needs, before coming in her with a groan.

For a moment, silence falls, as they catch their breath, breathing in the other’s scent. After a minute or so, Felix sighs, arms wrapping around Anne’s waist as he nuzzles into her neck. They’re sticky, sweaty, and as he leans away, slowly pulling out, he relishes her choked sigh, enjoying seeing her filled with his cum.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he groans, resting his head against hers, intertwining their fingers, “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Well, I am,” she smiles, eyes glittering with mischief, “want me to say it again?”

He smirks, releasing her from his hold as he begins to dress himself again, “maybe later, when everyone’s left,” he winks, sending heat to her cheeks and stomach. “Sound good, my rose?”

“I—uh—” she nods, cheeks flushed, “Yeah, I…I think that’s. Good.”

He smiles, leaning against the desk as he watches her get dressed again, and attempt to tame her disheveled blouse.

He walks over to her as she zips her jeans, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth as his hand pushes the door handle down, and the door clicks open.

“I love you,” he says, before stepping into the hallway.

(when he enters the living room, Sage high-fives him. Anne returns and is immediately made aware of how loud she was. She’s very blushy, it’s adorable.)


End file.
